Cereal-based food products are essential for the diet of people nowadays. Such food products have a variety of forms including breads, noodles such as udon and pasta, pizza, dumpling and shumai wrappers, and sweets such as cakes and donuts.
Cereals must be transformed into dough for producing cereal-based food products. There are several reports on preparation of such dough and production of cereal-based food products.
Patent Literature 1 describes a method of imparting viscosity to rice flour by adding a given amount of gluten and producing noodles. Moreover, Patent Literature 2 describes a device comprising a screw and a barrel for producing cereal-based puffy food products. Moreover, Patent Literature 3 describes a method of producing breads using a gluten substitute from rice flour and thickeners. Moreover, Patent Literature 4 describes a method of producing bakery products using finely pulverized powder primarily including pregelatinized rice.
Moreover, traditionally, glues (adhesives) using cereals including rice have been used. There are several reports on such adhesives.
Patent Literature 5 describes an adhesive production method including the steps of gelatinizing sticky rice while stirring with a heater and stirrer and mixing in natural spices. Moreover, Patent Literature 6 describes a wood glue production method including the steps of cooking washed rices, mincing the cooked rices, introducing water-soluble additives (chitosan and the like) while stirring with a stirrer, and filtering through a strainer.